


The Fourth

by tiva_mcabby5



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiva_mcabby5/pseuds/tiva_mcabby5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever we babysit Sam's daughter, Donna makes me change the baby's diapers." A continuation of the first scene in Season 7, Episode 1 "The Ticket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth

**This is a little one-shot that I cannot get out of my head. It's a precursor to my story "Like a Mother" and will fit well with the multi-chapter fic I'll post eventually.**

**This is a continuation of the beginning of the episode "The Ticket" (7.1), where the gang reunites for the dedication of the Bartlet presidential library.**

Josh made eye contact with his wife as he left the library behind their former boss. She was standing next to the car they had arrived in, wearing a jacket warm enough for the April breeze. Her hair framed her face in waves and she looked stunning as always. Josh flashed his dimples at her and she returned a bright smile.

President Bartlet walked straight to Donna after greeting President Santos and the first lady.

"Donnatella," President Bartlet called, extending his cane-free hand to wrap it around hers.

"How are you, sir?" she asked, kissing his cheek as he kissed hers.

"I'm doing very well. And how are you? You look beautiful, as always."

Donna blushed. "I'm also doing very well, Mr. President." She unconsciously moved her hand to rest on her stomach.

Jed's eyes followed her hand. "Goodness! Abbey told me that a little Lyman was on the way!"

Josh joined her at her side, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Early July, sir."

"How about the fourth?" he suggested, laughing.

"We'll see, I suppose."

"Now, Joshua," President Bartlet said, turning his head. "I expect you're adequately prepared to provide for your family?"

Josh's eyes went wide. "Um, of course, sir." What was with the president acting like Donna's father?

"Relax, Josh, I'm just kidding." Josh took a breath again. "Now, Donnatella, make sure he changes more than a few diapers."

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

"I know he can be squeamish."  
"Hey!" Josh protested.

"You are, Joshua," Donna reminded him. She turned back to President Bartlet. "He's been practicing, Mr. President."

"Yes, I have!" Josh offered, to defend himself. "Whenever we babysit Sam's daughter, Donna makes me change the baby's diapers."

"Really? And how has that been going?" he asked Donna more so than Josh.

"He complains throughout the entire process, but he's only thrown up once," Donna said, looking at Josh lovingly. He frowned slightly.

"Not on Ava, I hope?" the president asked.

"No, sir. I made it to a garbage can first."

Donna shook her head as she laughed and remembered that night from two months ago.

_Donna set out a blanket on the bed so Josh could change the baby's diaper. Josh bounced the fussy two-month old in his arms._

" _Do I have to?" he whined._

" _Joshua, in about four months you'll have to do this all the time with your own child. You have to get used to it."_

" _I AM used to it!"_

" _You've changed Ava's diaper, what, twice now?"_

" _Exactly. I'm an expert."_

_Donna rolled her eyes and stepped back from the bed. Josh sighed in defeat and laid the baby down on the blanket. Donna brought over a fresh diaper, wipes, and baby powder. "Alright, have fun," she told him before leaving the bedroom._

" _Wait! You aren't going to, ya know, supervise? Make sure I'm doing it right?" Josh's eyes pleaded: 'Please don't leave me alone in here with her'._

" _You said you were an expert," Donna said with a smile. Josh groaned and turned back to the baby._

_Donna made herself comfortable on the couch in the next room over._

" _Oh, God," she heard Josh complain. Donna chose to ignore him and read her Fit Pregnancy magazine instead. "Donna, this is horrible," he called out._

" _You can do it, Josh," she lamely encouraged, turning the page._

" _No, this is so bad. Worst ever." She heard him gag. 'Drama queen,' she thought._

" _I didn't know babies could do this!" he squeaked. Donna continued to ignore him._

" _I'm gonna be sick," he muttered._

_Donna heard a terrible retching noise and slapped the magazine down on her lap._

" _Did you just vomit on our goddaughter?"_

President Bartlet turned his head when he heard Abbey call out, "Jed!"

"Looks like I need to get going," he said, turning back to the couple. He leaned in to hug Donna and kiss her cheek. Josh held out his hand for a handshake but instead the president leaned in and hugged him too. "Take good care of her, son," he whispered into Josh's ear.

Josh nodded when the president pulled back. "Always, sir."

"I expect a phone call the minute your little one arrives," President Bartlet said, pointing at Donna and then Josh before he walked away.

"I don't know," Donna mumbled to Josh. "From what I've heard about the process we might be a little busy the minute the baby arrives."

Josh laughed and kissed her temple. "You ready to go inside?"

Donna nodded, and they walked into the new library hand in hand.

 


End file.
